The invention relates to switched reluctance "SR" Motors and, more particularly, to simplified methods of controlling the speed of switched reluctance motors and for determining which phase of an SR motor to commutate at a given moment.
Switched reluctance motors have multiple poles on both the stator and the rotor. There are windings or coils on the stator poles, and each pair of windings on diametrically opposite stator poles is connected in series to form an electrically independent phase of the SR motor. There are no windings or magnets on the rotor. However, the rotor is made of a magnetically permeable material such as, for example, a ferrous alloy.